


Howl

by AceJames



Series: Wolves Without Teeth [3]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, And being unable to not think of the guy youre currently fucking at the same time, Casting Spells During Sex, Coming on demand, Established Relationship, Imagining your ex-mentor fucking you, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Sexual Exhaustion, Worgen!Khadgar, coming dry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceJames/pseuds/AceJames
Summary: "What were you thinking of?"Oh. Khadgar opens his mouth and then closed it, brows high on his forehead until Genn pulls back enough to angle himself and give a shallow thrust that hit him just right. He furrowed his brows in pleasure, mouth opening in an 'o' and tries to find his voice to reward that thrust."Medivh," he choked out seeing no reason to lie, groaning at another jab against his prostate, "you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure I accidentally added a bit of possessiveness in the fic. Woops.

Dragging blunt fingers with clipped nails down his stomach, he feels each and every groove of the muscles along his chest and tilted his head back in a low drawn out hiss. He digs them in briefly before moving on, down, down to his cock and wraps his hand around the base.

Khadgar is alone, painfully so. Greymane hadn't stayed the full night in his bed, left at some point after he put the mage down for a decent sleep. He could feel the ache in his thighs from how he had used them to aid him in straddling the King's thighs and fucked himself up and down in a pace that the other had to slow down more than once. There were bruises blossoming purples along his hips, two marks on each side along the dip where the man had dug his thumbs in to control the mage. 

He prods one, thinking of how Genn had sat up at some point and bit hard on the skin on the right side of his neck. It had been far too much, he doesn't remember much after that. Well much beyond that it drove him to rock his hips instead of sinking himself down on the other and that the pace had his companion growling something against his clavicle and made him slow down all over again with his hands pressing hard into his skin to keep him from moving. 

Coming had been explosive for him, his eyes had glittered blue before his whole body had been bathed and books had ended up levitating and clatter to the floor seconds later. 

After they came, both of them (he knows his partner had come, he can still feel where it had dribbled out and dried, though he's sure Genn had done what he could to clean him up originally) and he remembers that the man had settled the exhausted mage down and under his blankets. Khadgar had been kept there with thickly muscled arms around him and there had been no letting him move to his preferred position on top of him. He doesn't remember going to sleep, but he must've at some point as he woke from his usual dreams of salt and pepper hair and striking green eyes, the tingling of want vibrating his nerves because he wants it all over again. 

The Archmage wants the feeling that came with sex, the highs and even the loss of control that Khadgar finds he suffers from. He wants Medivh to hear how he would moan and beg for him to touch him. How he would try to tempt the other into laying his hands on him. 

_Fuck._

His blue eyes are closed and he thinks of the man he had seen at the end of the long haul of Karazhan. The curve of his smile fresh in his memory even now. Though it has been two years, Khadgar can still hear Medivh speak. Moreso, the man could still feel that voice vibrating in his bones, calling him _young trust_. How much pride there was so blatantly shown in the vibrant green gaze that stripped the years away from him as they were always meant to do, he longed for it.

Everything was building and he feels the unadulterated want for the Master Mage build to an almost unbearable point. 

He wants Medivh back with the force of a thousand suns, he thinks while his blue eyes flutter shut. He wants him to be there and lean over him, push him flat against the bed and put his hands anywhere he liked. His stomach ached at the reminder of how many times he'd laid back like this and thought that same exact thing. 

Feeling like he was boiling over, Khadgar whined out loud. He couldn't help that his skin itched for the lengthy digits to touch him where ever they would like to roam. He thinks he'd like the other to cup his hand around the front of his throat to hold him in place while Khadgar would try to tug at the man's hair to get him to do what he wanted.

Light have mercy, he wanted to dig his fingers into the dark mane on his friends head and make his scalp tingle from the way he'd pull at it. Drawing his tight fist up, Khadgar allows his thoughts to break into a million pieces, faintly realizing that there was no way he was going to truly ever not want the Magus.

Medivh never was far from his thoughts and it's a miracle that the only thing he finds that makes the want for the ex-Guardian leave him be for a few hours is when he is enamored with something the Worgen King did.

He feels a little annoyed that Genn had left him be, that he was not there to take his mind off of lengthy, yet nimble fingers dragging against the sensitive spot on his side that always drew a keen from his belly and helped drive the always thinking mage a little more out of his head.

Thoughts were rapidly changing and it settles finally on how much Khadgar wants Medivh's dick. He wants to know how it looked and was shaped. If it would be a perfect fit for him. He wants it in his mouth, hand and inside him like he wants to devour knowledge. His body burns with how he wants to kneel between Medivh's thighs and such his old friend off. He wanted to look up through silver bangs and see how those green eyes would be focused on him, mouth ajar and those hands afraid to touch him. The way his cock throbs in his hand tells him he's on the right track with this idea. 

Imagining the ex-guardian's cock had been a pass-time for years as he read a dirty little book he kept hidden away with his things. Hell, it was a thought that plagued him for days before he even did anything about it, so when he would touch himself it would be over so quickly that he couldn't even vividly imagine Medivh doing more than leering over him with his breeches unladen. 

There is an art to the mental picture now, he has it memorized how he always thought it would be shaped. His mind likes to go with it being thick, something that would stretch him - make him feel it every time he pushed into him. Not overly above average length, but enough to punch itself a little deeper irratically and force Khadgar to gasp every time. 

Toes curl as he draws his hand up the shaft to gently squeeze at the head, mouth opening to gasp and then bite down on his bottom lip to keep himself quiet. He doesn't let up on the tight grip, instead choosing to close his eyes and roll his hips into it.

He knows what being filled by a cock is like now (Genn had made sure of it, he had ended up crying from how intense it had been the first time in that little shack in Greywatch. The other was more than amazing at it and truly, he would take the old wolf pressing his cock into him after he'd been prepped just enough, any day he could) and he thinks about how Medivh would fuck him. 

It would be unpredictable, he'd think, like the Magus's moods. Hard and fast, slow and sweet, Khadgar could see himself crying out and getting lost in those green eyes while letting him take whatever he'd like. Medivh would be relentless in extracting his own pleasure, his long fingers would bite bruises against his pale hips and it makes Khadgar groan to himself. There would be punched out gasps of breath from the Magus, half attempts at saying his name or even _my young trust_. Sometimes there would be Medivh not being happy with how greedy Khadgar could see himself being, holding his wrists down against whatever surface they were against and punishing him with harsh thrusts that barely missed that spot inside of him.

Khadgar catches a whine behind his teeth before it escapes and it reminds him that he would undoubtedly be wrecked and so open for the dark haired male. He'd fill the air with his sounds, how he'd say _please_ and struggle to say the other's name.

The white haired male is not as loud as he normally would be, when the king of Gilneas was giving him exactly what he needed, it was a peculiar thing. His voice could reach down into the man house those times, begging with his whimpers. Now, the sounds didn't carry far at all, the octave too low. 

Khadgar's free hand twitched, aching to do what he wanted with it. Imagine his blunt digits were not his own and instead it was Medivh. Light help him, he could hear the gruff tenor right in his ear. He would be called _Young Trust_ and be told how good it felt, that he would feel perfect around him. _What a good apprentice I have_ , Medivh would claim, _a beautiful sight, just for me._

The mage chokes on his breath and his mind takes the chance to remind him that he'd probably prefer drawn out growls pressed against his neck or shoulder blades and bites that leave wonderful bruises that he feels for days afterwards. He doesn't see Medivh being able to give him that and Khadgar gives a long, drawn out groan of annoyance as his hand releases himself.

He craves how Genn touches him, cannot see himself handling it well at all if the king were to suddenly change his mind and declare he didn't want the Archmage anymore. He would undoubtedly be civil about it, remove himself from the observatory as fast as possible and become a little bitter over the idea.

His erection flags at the new turn of thoughts and he gives a frustrated growl, more bestial than he ever felt himself capable of. He can feel the wolf inside of him prowl closer, touching his furred claw to something and ripping his white furred head back to howl its approval that it was a terrible set of thoughts to have. Both of them wanted to not let the thoughts drive their pleasure away.

It's the first time they agree on something, it's the first time he feels true peace with the balance they had struck. They want the same things when it came to Medivh - when it came to _Genn_. It makes Khadgar shake, watching the blue eyed wolf in his minds eye roll matching ones and howl once more, clawing at the floor of the white room they both shared in his head.

He shakes himself free of the mental world he accidentally thrust himself in, his cock only half interested now and he gives a frustrated sigh.

"I wasn't aware you were awake," he hears a voice say and it was a little disappointed sounding, making his gaze snap to the grey haired man who stood at the foot of the bed with his arms crossed over his furred chest. The man's blue eyes were staring holes into Khadgar's skin and he can tell that the fondly exasperated expression was an unsaid, _I didn't do a good enough job in exhausting you and now you're thinking too much again._

Genn.

Khadgar can't stop the whine that erupts from his throat and how he begins to reach out to the other to pull him back into the bed. The king comes easily enough and smears a kiss across a cheek as he settled over the mage. 

"Greymane," Khadgar tries, though has a hand covering his mouth for his troubles and given a long reprimanding look.

"No gabbing," he orders and Khadgar smiles behind the hand and lets a pleased sound come out muffled. He knows he could say something, goad and annoy the other into giving him what he wanted. But he thinks Genn knows that giving him what he wanted is not what the Archmage particularly needs.

He is painfully hard again, just from the sight of the king looming over him and clearly taking his wakefulness as a personal insult. He can't help but shiver as Genn shifts between his legs, kneeling there as he rearranged his legs to rest spread over his thighs.

The Archmage is still loose from their earlier activities, all the other would need to do would slick his cock up and slide back in, but instead of that... Greymane watches him through a heavy lidded gaze, annoyance turning to curiosity. Khadgar feels almost like a puzzle for the other to figure out. Definitely could not decide on what he wanted to do with the mage, he thinks watching the other with a brow rising.

Greymane settled whatever he was debating over and Khadgar finds the other reaching for the oil they had used earlier. It's a quick process, Genn slicking himself and a few fingers, pressing the digits in enough to give him a little more slick to make it easier and finally press in. Khadgar reaches up and around Genn's sides to dig his grip into the other's back.

The pace is slow, but hard and it makes Khadgar gasp at each roll of Genn's hips. It is meant to be maddening, enough yet not and an out right tease of what he craved. He almost misses that Genn asked him a question, though caught the mouth movements and focused on that.

"What were you thinking of?"

Oh. Khadgar opens his mouth and then closed it, brows high on his forehead until Genn pulls back enough to angle himself and give a shallow thrust that hit him just right. He furrowed his brows in pleasure, mouth opening in an 'o' and tries to find his voice to reward that thrust.

"Medivh," he choked out seeing no reason to lie, groaning at another jab against his prostate, "you."

He thinks Genn had not been expecting the other admission as he feels the other still for a second and then slam in much harder than before. His back arched off the bed and his nails claw at the other's back, leaving angry red lines behind. 

"Both of us?" 

Khadgar hates how calm Genn sounds, how controlled he is and how his breath fanned hot against his neck as he breathed slow and deep. He doesn't want to answer it verbally, he nods his head and yelps as he's given another rough stab into him. He knows it's a prompt for more information, that Genn wanted to know for some reason that was beyond the Archmage.

"Yes," the mage finally says, keening as the other rewards him again, "n-not together. Separate. Thought of Medivh doing this. Thought of wanting you to come back, wanting you period--" He stops as Genn seems satisfied with his answer, pleased even and begins to even his thrusts out and drive Khadgar slightly out of his head.

He wants to kiss Genn, he realizes and turns slightly to catch the other's cheek with his lips. The other shifts his head enough to catch Khadgar's mouth against his. Perfect. It is just what he needed and he gives a muffled shout against the other's lips when Genn rearranges himself to give more of those aimed, shallow rocks of his hips. 

The noise Khadgar makes when Genn pulls away from him completely is shamelessly needy, the other just smiles sharply down at him. It is a predatory look and he can't help but shiver under it, he was starting to feel like the rabbit the wolf was playing with before deciding to eat him. He finds himself not minding as much as he should.

Panting, he watches the other reach for him, to touch his stomach and help urge him to turn over onto his front. He doesn't notice the pillows being placed under his hips to help prop him up until Genn is back behind him, planting his hands next to his head. When the other shoves himself in, the pace is much rougher than it was before. 

Various sounds pour out of the mage, hands clawed at the bedding and he realizes part of the reason the pillows were there. The pace drives his hips down, dragging his cock against the fabric and making it a way for him to have more hands free pleasure. 

Genn bites his neck out of no where and he yelps as he thinks this time the bastard drew blood, but does not care much until he feels him move to whisper in his ears. 

"Now," he orders and Khadgar's stomach clenched as he follows it. He comes hard, vision whitening and body shaking as he thinks he's crying again. He's sure something was cast, but his eyes are shut tight as he thinks the king is trying to kill him. He hasn't stopped, in fact, he thinks Genn is back to fucking into him just enough to hit his prostate relentlessly because he can.

It's too much and there is no end in sight, he thinks, and swears when he realizes his cock is already hardening at the other's decision to continue on. Tears are leaking out of the corners of his eyes and he knows he's sobbing as the King of Gilneas pulls another orgasm from him. It's more intense the second time and he thinks he's woken the whole Manor up with a yell.

Genn isn't not stopping yet and Khadgar can't find his voice to ask the bastard to finish, to stop trying to kill him. He thinks the bastard is smiling against the back of his neck, thinks he's there at the nape lavishing it with quick bites and gentle kisses. He was clearly pleased with how the mage was breaking apart for him, how every sob he made was not a plea for him to stop. 

He doesn't know how long it continues, but he swears it's hours, but he knows Genn whispered something to him and he wasn't sure what. He must've made a sound that meant he wasn't sure what was said, because Greymane presses his mouth to the other's ear and tells him; "once more." He wails, half from protest and half from over stimulation at how his ear was assaulted with the King's amusement. The bastard's chuckle vibrates down his spine.

Khadgar has no warning when his climax hits for a third time. He knows he is coming, but he's sure it's dry. It is like nothing else he's experienced under his friends hands. He knows he's crying earnestly now and feels the other's hips stutter and stop before he's suddenly empty and gently pushed onto his side.

Through bleary eyes he can see that there is water getting in through a hole in the glass walls from whatever Khadgar had cast and he can't help but feel a little disgruntled by it. His torturer curls around him after reaching for the cloth to clean him up, pressing a sweet kiss to the bite mark.

Later, he knows he'll ask what the hell had happened, what sparked that need to break him and perhaps wake the whole Manor up at some late hour of the night, but instead of that... he just closes his eyes and allows the other to hold him while he falls back to sleep to dream of two white wolves playing in a forest.


End file.
